


Tales of Twins: The Musical

by kohaku_shi



Series: Tales of (a Certain Pair of) Monkey Twins [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Disney References, Disney Songs, Gen, Monkey D. Lallie, Mostly Through Music, Movie References, Parody, Sort Of, Tales of Twins AU, and Song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohaku_shi/pseuds/kohaku_shi
Summary: Part of the 'Tales of Twins' or 'Monkey Twins' AU. A series of (not necessarily Twin-Canon, and) non-chronological drabbles and one-shots featuring our favorite disney, animation, and classic songs. (aka: The Live Musical AU that nobody asked for. Or: "Musicals on Land and Sea")Spoiler-y tags to be noted in notes as they come up.





	1. Aladdin (Song 1) - Post-Punk Hazard, Pre-Dressrosa Arcs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Up, a Disney Classic.
> 
> Spoilers at the end. And the obligatory spoiler warning in the title.
> 
> Also, a certain someone has a little bit of a potty-mouth, here.
> 
> Just a little though~

* * *

Law had just begun explaining certain things about the second half of the Grandline to the Strawhats. Detailing what they could and should expect of the far more dangerous seas. There was a lot to cover, and while they had made it through Paradise, there were still greater dangers to consider.

"And once you're in the New World-" he'd begun, barely even starting when the most ridiculous thing happened. Giving even the lauded Death Surgeon pause, and he'd already had to deal with quite the insanity even _without_ taking the Strawhats and their neurosis into consideration, damn it.

Two near-identical heads, suddenly faced him in tandem, something that was creepy to even the Death Surgeon, as he paused. The two, suddenly focusing in an intense manner, seemed to almost..._sparkle_...as they all but stabbed holes into him.

"...._did you say...**New World**_**...?**" they asked, eyes locked expectantly at the off-put doctor. 

Around him, several Strawhat members groaned, causing him further concern as the owners of the other two dark heads of hair exchanged a look.

"...Yes..." he all but hissed, somehow irritated and reluctant to speak, what with the strange intensity they were boring into him with.

Still, after a moment with no other response or interruption, he made to move on with his explanation. Somehow still able to hope (against all hope) that he would no longer be interrupted, no matter how odd and off-putting their odd reactions had been.

"Anyway... as I was _saying_, the New World-" he continued, only to startle as the twins suddenly shot up. Ever more irritated (and maybe just a little concerned....only a smidge), dark eyes glared at the captain and his sibling, a slow burning fury building as he made to demand an answer. 

Unfortunately, he didn't get the chance to do so, as..._it..._began. 

As it was, he barely even had the time to catch and register a whisper of four certain words that would, as time went on, cause the Heart Captain to _dread_ any oncoming antics. Because not only would they be ridiculous, but he would likely end up pulled into it (again) at cost and risk of his sanity and pride.

(What little he even had left, anyway...)

As it was, the only warning he had came from the nearly unintelligible mutter from the Strawhat's resident sharps-shooter. The self-named 'SogeKing' (and later known as 'God Usopp') whose epithet and bounty poster more than did justice to the coward's 'brave' persona.

Unfortunately, the doctor wasn't exactly able to cure cowardice or stupidity, contagious as the second might be.

He didn't really have time to think of any of this, however, as two identical faces grinned like maniacal Cheshire's, alternating as they hummed the opening to some obscure song or theme (if only because the so-called UsoKing- sorry, _Usopp_, along with their skeletal musician were so obsessed with having and/or making said things). Clasping hands without a thought, as they leaned in opposite directions, flinging their unoccupied hands out, before they took a deep breath and-

“_A whole new world~~_” 

-....sang.

Oh no. 

Nope.

_Absolutely not_, the doctor thought, horror tinging his expression and thoughts, as he spammed repeated denials as if it would stop the suspicious and ever-growing thought on his mind, as he stared at the twins in wide-eyed disbelief.

And he'd thought that Lal was the _sane_ one... (or, well, sane-r, he supposed... but oh, if he only _knew..._)

Nope, nope, nope!

He was _not_ the only sane man drowning in a sea of insanity.

Not on his own, damn it!

_"A new fan-ta-stic place to be~~!!"_

The blatant horror on his face was already impossible to hide, ever-growing as he realized that the two...were walking towards _him!_ Grins wide and identical in side, shape, and mischievousness, even as one half of the equation sang in such a terribly, terribly tone-deaf key that he couldn't even muster the will to cringe. 

"_No one can tell us no~~"_

Oh. God, "_No!_" He insisted, backtracking almost desperately as their grubby (or, at least, Luffy's) fingers reached out towards him. A rubber limb wrapping itself one arm in a manner more like an overly complicated rope lock, followed by one of flesh and blood interlocking his arm from the other side. 

he was trapped, boxed in by two Monkeys, who had released each other in favor of clinging to _him_...

"_Or, where to go~!_"

Dear heavens, hells, and whatever deities and beings existed in the afterlife, he thought, becoming paler than an anemic as he mentally scrambled for some sort of logic, some reason or trigger to cause this...this utter hell that he was now going through!

Seriously, just what had he done to deserve _this_..._?!_

Even Eustass-ya couldn't have done anything so horrible as to warrant this, so why was _he_ the one being forced to deal with this (idiocy) utter lunacy?!

He didn't even have anything to do with this, so why was he the one being dragged along?!

And what were the other Strawhats even doing, damn it?! Hey-!!

(A low giggle that would eventually become the thing of nightmares echoed softly, a small flurry of petals passing by, even as he struggled against the surprisingly strong grip on both of his arms.)

"I am _not_ go-" he barely even started to utter the words, before he choked, somehow finding himself strongarmed out of his seat, Kikoku dropping to the ground beside him, as he looked frantically towards the other Strawhat Pirates. Pirates were either avoiding his gaze, or were looking at him in various tones of sympathy, amusement, or pity (along with absolute yet bipolar envy, in the case of a certain chef and laughing skeleton), as they all made an effort not to draw attention to themselves, lest they, too, be pulled into his position.

_"Or say we're only dreaming~~"_

As it was, the duet was already uneven to his ears, one half practically shouted, while the other...well, at least _one _of them could carry a tune, he thought.

It was clear that the female half of the two-person tag-team was mostly humoring her twin, if little else, though. At least to the few present that had heard the song before, seeing as how that was definitely not how the song actually started out (not that one could count the number familiar with it on more than one hand...or two fingers. This may not have been their first musical rodeo, but that didn't mean they'd used all their plethora of songs up just yet! After all, the number of people who knew the song could still be counted on one hand, and half of them weren't even present).

Still, at least they weren't calling Trafalgar a _Princess_. She was quite certain that the (poor) Pirate Captain allied to her brother would _not_ appreciate being called a Princess, of all things. 

Probably for the best...

_"A whole new world~_"

Lal sang, having far too much fun to truly pity the poor sod, though. It wasn't his fault that he had absolutely _no_ idea what he'd brought onto himself, walking up and suggesting an alliance with her twin, of all people. 

(Not that she or her brothers were any better, but at least she wasn't _as_ bad? ...or, well, so she hoped.)

_"A dazzling place I ne-ver knew!"_

_"But when I'm way up here!"_

_"It's-'_

_'-Crystal Clear!"_

_"That now I'm in a whole new world with you~~!" _

The twins sang, cheerily dragging the disoriented Heart Pirate along with them as they sang, spinning in a ring together and just, for lack of a better fitting word, _danced_ about the deck. Even if most of the 'choreography' consisted of running, doing the occasional turn or ring-around-the-rosy, or flinging their arms out from either side of their captive. Even as said victim tried to struggle against the surprisingly (and freakishly, cursed Monkey D.'s) strong grips...or, well, almost-tourniquets, really...of his tormentors.

"Stop! Stop this, both of you! This is absolutely ridiculous, I-!!" Despite his struggles, however, it was really too bad (for him) that they weren't paying attention to him. Not really. Not when they were having so much fun, too into their little routine, as they started humming whatever accompaniment went along with the (to Law) accursed song they insisted on playing out. The tallest of the trio inwardly cursing, as they started singing again, cutting him off before he could try a second time, and actually...

Oh Roger, they were _hugging_ him, squashing their bodies _way too close for comfort, damnit_, even as they stared up him such wide...joyful...(goddamnit), excited and innocent calf eyes...

_Fuck._

_Damn it._

_"Now I'm in a whole new world, with you~"_

Singing once again, they practically dragged him (with their combined, naturally more monstrous strength) towards the rails, then up the stairs, and going around nearly every last part of the ship with an (slightly less) struggling Law.

By now, he'd all but given up, certain that there would be no escape (he really needed to learn how to use room without the mnemonics or motions, because this could have all been avoided if he had just been able to _use his goddamned devils fruit ability, damn it_) at this point. Not until the two (idiots) childish morons- er, idiots... that was...

You know what? 

Forget it.

He was just going to...give up now, and save himself the effort and struggle.

And hopefully, just _hopefully_, they'd be done with this damn torture soon.

"_Unbelievable sights~"_

...

He hoped.

_"Unbelievable fee-ling!"_

Whether the other captain's hopes came true or not were questionable, as Luffy was too busy enjoying the looping feedback of glee at the shared antics and amusement coursing between himself and his twin. Sure, the words he sang were probably slightly, sort of, off, but it was close enough, and he was _singing_.

Even Luffy knew his memory wasn't the greatest, so he was bound to get something wrong here or there, but the gleeful and giddy amusement coursing between the twins was too much for him to feel down about it in any way. Besides, it wasn't like anyone but them would know.

Especially when Lal couldn't even be bothered to try to correct him when they were already having so much fun. Why ruin the experience?

Even if their _special guest_ (or rather, unfortunate victim) was being entirely boring and unhelpful with the whole limp-fish act he was doing, forcing the two to drag him about in their impromptu approximation of the disney movie scene. Pointing and/or gesturing towards whatever next destination they chose, singing to the original classic that had been a staple of any real childhood in her 'other' life.

(Not that Lal had had a normal childhood either. But she _had_ ended up watching all of them...or, well...most of them...eventually so, uh... it still counted, right?)

Sharing a grin, the two dashed, and jumped, and ran about with their oh-so-precious cargo, as they shared ideas and feeling over the unaware and unwary surgeon's head.

_"Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling~_"

Making the decision to see how far around the entirety of the ship they could get, as the other strawhats found reasons to disperse (or find a place to secretly watch the free entertainment) while they had their fun, knowing that it would likely take a while for the twins to get off the high of a(n) -horror upon horrors- _impromptu musical number_...

_"Through an endless diamond sky~~!"_

_"A whole new world~"_

Law closed his eyes as he was dragged along for the ride, reluctantly moving just enough not to do worse than stumble a little as they went around the deck, gesturing at the sky, and various other things as the number progressed.

It didn't make the pained expression on his face any less prominent, despite having given up...for the moment, at least. 

Even if he could use Room, he knew for a fact that Luffy, at least, had already learned Busoshoku Haki. Considering his twin was _supposed_ to be the more intelligent, he didn't want to question whether she knew how to use Haki either, and seeing as he didn't exactly have Kikoku on hand...

(Seeing as _someone_ -or rather, some_ones_\- had made him _drop it back near the start of this whole atrocity_...)

Well, it wasn't as if he had a free hand to use it...or the arm maneuverability, anyways, considering that they were trapped via the currently occupied twins, even _if_ he could summon it to him...

(He was really, seriously going to have to do some training to figure out how to use his fruit without the habits that were now clear, glaring weaknesses, damn it. This could have all been avoided...or at least, evaded, otherwise, considering how difficult it was to tell what could and would trigger the two screwball siblings. Freaking crazy Monkey D's...)

He was just going to have to...take a deep breath...and just...let it go. Close his eyes, and repeat the mantra of _'this is not happening_' and maybe suspension of belief would do the rest...

Or, well, he _would_ have...

If not for the incessantly loud and annoying shout in his ear, half-yell, half-singing...or an attempt to sing...and horribly off-key.

(A distant part of him noted that the moron actually got worse with volume... damn it.)

_"Don't you dare close your eyes!"_

_"A hundred thousand things to see~!"_

Satisfied that they had his attention again, even if it was disgruntled and unamused, they continued on past the aquarium, pointing excitedly to this fish or that.

Still, even in spite of the grim expression and clear resignation in his eyes, he somehow caught Lal's eyes, the younger smiling as she seemed to sing directly to him this time, seemingly making a promise with the very words she was singing.

_"Hold your breath, it gets better~_"

Well...at least they weren't both off-key, he supposed. He honestly didn't know how she could stand singing with such a tone-deaf partner (proven true, when she winced at the next line, glancing at him apologetically...for subjecting him to her twin's bad singing, if nothing else.)

"_I'm like a shooting star! I've come so far-!"_

_"I can't go back to'_

_'where I used to be-!!"_

Leading him into another room, Lal started, harmonizing as as Luffy added his voice to hers, as they swapped directions. Lal humming as Luffy bobbed his head, clearly the one directing them to their next destination, a smile tugging at her lips at her brother's excited, almost puppy-like expression.

_"A whole new world~_"

In a hallway, now, Lal picked up again, as Luffy all but dragged them both, dashing towards a certain corner as he brought them to a turn.

"_Every turn a surprise!_"

"_With new horizons to pursue~!"_

Harmonizing again, the twins pushed open the door before them with their free hands, forcing Law to squint at the sudden influx of light streaming in from the other side.

_"Every moment, red-letter~"_

Outside again, they found themselves near the mikan grove.

And thought the thought had often run through his mind, it wouldn't be the last time it'd do so, as he questioned the insanity of the strawhats and their equally strange ship. Because, again, _why the fuck was there even a citrus grove on a ship?!_

(Though, maybe the question should've been 'how' rather than 'why', instead...)

"_I'll chase them anywhere~"_

Clearly giving him a moment to get over the awesome sight of the scene registering in his eyes despite the automatic question that always popped into his logic-orineted mind, the twins sang before dragging him off again.

(Not good. He had almost found himself getting into it..._almost_...)

He absolutely was (still) not going to sing along with them, though.

"_There's time to spare!"_

_"Let me share this whole new world~ with you~"_

Back and forth they went, eventually slowing down as they approached the main area of the deck, where it had all started.

_"A whole new world~!"_

_"A whole new world~"_

_"That's where we'll be!"_

_"That's where we'll be~"_

_ "A thrilling chase~!"_

_"A wondrous place~"_

Law could even see his Kikoku, apparently moved so that it was no longer on the ground, but still out of the way and in easy view in the space that he normally occupied, as the their singing grew softer, finishing their little sing-a-long duet in tandem (a part of Law noting that Luffy wasn't nearly so tone deaf when he wasn't shout-singing...if it could even be considered that).

_"For you and me~~!"_

Suddenly engulfed by the silence as they trailed off, Law was surprised to find that he was almost...just a little...disappointed that their little adventure was at its end. Only to be startled again, as he was finally released, two bodies flopping onto the grassy deck (yet another thing he questioned-...no, you know what? He wasn't even going to _bother_ with wondering anymore. The Strawhats were clearly crazy, end of discussion. There was absolutely no need to give himself a migraine or think himself into an apoplexy when he could very well avoid it) even as they giggled like the small children they had acted as they lay against the grass, almost peaceful as they stared up at the big blue sky.

Law could only stare, uncomprehending and almost in disbelief as the two siblings continued to lay on the ground, laughter dying out as one sighed and the other grinned, clearly content.

"Shishishi~ That was fun~!" Luffy grinned, before catching Law's eye. "We should definitely do it again!"

Sitting up, with such innocent(ly moronic) calf eyes, echoed by the wide eyed curiosity from Lal on his other side, Law almost gave in...

"_Absolutely not_," he scowled, expression darkening as he finally huffed and got a move on, leaving the pouting twins behind as he left.

Almost.

(It was a close thing, though. He was certain if he'd looked back, he might not have been able to keep hold of what remained of his pride and integrity... Damned Monkey twins!)

Still, when Robin later asked the allied Pirate whether he'd 'had fun' or not, the Surgeon would shoot her an unamused and withering look, only to receive an infuriatingly amused and mysterious smile in return, before the woman giggled at him and left. _Giggled. _

At_ him_. 

Unbenounced to Law, however, he had started smiling just a little ways through.

(Later, though, the Surgeon would curse. As, despite being alone -or as alone as one could be with an unconscious hostage not too far away- on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, he would find himself humming along to the memory of that ridiculous earworm of a song the twins had sung. Especially after they'd gone so far as to drag him into an impromptu musical number for it!!)

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: "A Whole New World" and "Aladdin" both belong to Disney.


	2. Aladdin (Song 1) - Extra Deleted Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Extra Deleted/Cut Scene from "A Whole New World"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an apology for not posting the next one on time, have this.
> 
> Sorry.

* * *

Twin cheshire grins met his look, and Law felt a strange shiver run down his spine. Somehow, he just  _ knew _ he wasn’t going to like whatever it was that the Monkey siblings were thinking.

“ _ I can show you the world~ _ ”

Startled by the surprisingly on-tune (or at least,  _ not  _ horribly off-key) words that had just been sung by the notoriously tone-deaf Strawhat Captain, Law quickly felt his stomach sink.  _ Ohhhh no _ .

Oh _gods_ no.

“ _ Shining, shimmering, splendid~ _ ”

And  _ Lallie _ was joining him with it too! He thought horrified, feeling betrayed by the only seemingly  _ sane _ member of the Monkey family (or so he’d thought) as the two continued to grin widely despite their singing, walking towards him.

Law was very,  _ very _ tempted to take a step back (he was a big bad pirate, though, a Shichibukai, no less, so there was no way the man would let himself do so).

A shame, since if he  _ had _ he might have had a  _ slightly _ better chance of evading the oncoming occurrence.

“ _ Tell me, princess~ now when did you last let your heart, decide! _ ” 

The two sang in harmony, and he blanched. Ooooh,  _ hell _ no. Did they just…? They  _ had. _

About to start yelling, he found his words dying as he found two limpets stuck to either arm.

... _ Shit _ . He’d let himself get distracted.

“ _ I can open your eyes~ _ ” 

Wide eyes met dark ones, as a certain straw-hat wearing twin grinned up at him. 

“ _ Mugiwara-ya… _ ” he started, tone warning, before his attention was caught by the other twin, who was clearly picking up from where the other had left off.

“ _ Take you won~der by won~der~ _ ” 

A grin that was just as bright and innocent (and secretly made his heart sink, as it reminded of his own deceased sibling) met his startled expression, as the two alternated lines.

“ _ Over sideways and under! _ ” 

Voice getting louder and progressively more off-key (apparently the male half of the equation  _ could _ sing...just  _ softly _ rather than in his usual loud tone….maybe he just couldn’t hear himself that well when he was ‘yelling’ -because that sure as hell  _ was not _ singing), Luffy tugged the taller captain in a different direction, Lal following her twin dutifully, as she finished the ridiculous line, humming whatever it was that came next, amidst the laugh of a certain skeleton.

“ _ On a magic carpet ride~ _ ” 

Pulled along by grinning twins amidst various looks (most being sympathetic or amused, the only exception being the somewhat jealous look of the pervert-chef and the skeleton-man, though the latter was more amused than jealous, if the brief glance at the skeleton he’d got was any indication), he felt himself starting to feel resigned, much to his horror. 

(Was he  _ really _ getting so used to this idiotic crew’s antics…?!)

“ _ A WHOLE NEW WORLD~!! _ ”

Law had a really,  _ really _ bad feeling about all of this… 

(It’d turn out right, as he found literally dragged about ‘over’ and ‘under’ and  _ almost _ sideways as they travelled what seemed to be the  _ entirety _ of the Mugiwara Ship…)

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't change any terms since this is a cut scene. But if you find Mugiwara-ya, Strawhat-ya used alternatively in difference scenes, they're the same thing.
> 
> On that note, does anyone have any preference on which I use? Personally, I am partial to Mugiwara-ya over Strawhat-ya or Strawhatter, but that's probably because I prefer the original Japanese Dubs...


	3. Nightmare Before Christmas (Song 1) - Post-Thriller Bark, Pre-Timeskip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Halloween after Brooke, Franky, and Robin join the team :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted around Halloween/Christmas, but lo' and behold, guess who forgot...?
> 
> Sorry, and Happy Hols!
> 
> Hoping I'll have far more time and energy to write in the upcoming year!!
> 
> Warnings: Slightly different format. Unedited.

* * *

It was happening again. The brothers didn’t know why, but every time around this year, she’d start humming.

Sometimes Luffy would hear and join in, turning it into a full miniature concert or impromptu duet, but sometimes she’d just sing quietly to herself, mind elsewhere as if remembering some other place or time.

At some point, they’d asked Luffy, getting only as confusing an answer as one ever got with the rubber idiot (said in the fondest of tones). They would’ve asked Lal, but, well, no one really had the heart to do so when she would cast such saddened, faraway eyes to the sea, unseeing as she stared blindly into the distance.

But this year… _ This _ year, though… well, neither of the two elder brothers were there, and it was just Luffy, her, and the crew of Luffy’s little pirate band.

The crew didn’t really know much about the mysterious -and much more polite- female version of their captain, but then, they hadn’t even known Ace had existed until he (and some of his own crew/family) had dropped by out of the blue, scaring the hell out of many of the Strawhat Pirates when several Whitebeard Pirates had suddenly appeared, demanding to see their stretchy captain.

They had barely had any time to meet the other brother, and the only reason they knew any more about their captain’s family was when they appeared or they met. Honestly, his family was so crazy...and yet, here was a seemingly (or at last, far more) normal member of the family that continued to visit, who had been the first to drop by, appearing and disappearing as she wished.

But of course, being a D., they should have expected her to be just as crazy as the others.

Even if it didn’t always show.

And to think, it’d all started with a strange little ditty, and some holiday they’d known nothing about...

* * *

Lal had been humming to herself, mind wandering as was usual by now. Most of the others didn’t bother her when she had her ‘distant’ or ‘thinking’ face on, especially if she had ink or paper in hand.

Luffy, on the other hand, seemed to be quite her opposite, running about while laughing and shouting as he played around on deck. As usual, he left most of the thinking to the rest of his crew, and, well, needless to say, it was amazing that things didn’t go wrong more often with so few members on his crew.

As they passed Lallie -apparently known as Lal, ‘Lu’ (short for Luffy’s or ‘Luffy no’)-nee, or Lune/Moon for short depending on the person- however, Luffy slowed, curiosity raising as he felt that faint touch of _ nostalgia-sadness-content-and-musing _ . It was weird how someone could be sad and content -or even happy- at the same time, but he’d always known his sister was weird. Unaware that the others had stopped to see what he’d stopped for, Lu sent a mild probe of _ curious-worried-question_.

To the others, it was always strange to see their captain so quiet; guileless eyes staring in whatever direction his sibling was in, whether she was there or not. Sometimes it was a look of concentration that didn’t seem to suit the lovable doof, but other times, it would be so serious…

Well, seeing it in person with both siblings before them was even stranger, the tiny changed nuances in their expression more obvious, if in varying degrees.

A slight tilt of the lip found a smile on the face of their captain's female doppelganger, while dark, calf-like eyes seem to stare at the woman that was there yet not at the same time. The previous humming paused before returning louder, with new life and far more haunting as some unspoken agreement passed between them.

Expressions changing minutely or, in the case of their captain, quite _ obviously _. Even if they weren’t 100% sure what said ‘conversation’ was about. The already wide grin on their captains face only seemed to brighten and widen even more, as he rushed forward to pull his sibling up with a laugh, larger but equally dark calf-like eyes crinkling in amusement and she allowed herself to get pulled up with a huffing laugh, the strangely haunting tune she’d been humming getting louder as they stopped.

And, taking a deep breath, Lal… _ sang _.

“_Boys and girls of ev-er-y age, wouldn’t you like to see so~mething strange~? _” She began slow, voice wavering purposely to add more creepiness to the tune she’d hummed, seemingly used to whatever silent request her twin had made, as she added a few practiced movements that seemed to have been choreographed just for this song.

Bright bug-eyes stared after his sibling, stars filling already wide and brilliant eyes as they stretched further, form twitching in impatience and excitement as she continued, a more boyish version of her voice humming right along, unable to help but to join in with his sibling’s almost traditional (by now) song.

“**_Come with us and you will see~_ **” He grinned, half-whispering, half-singing the words along with his sibling as he took her offered hand and flung his other out almost in sync with her other.

“_This our town of _ ** _Ha-llo-ween~!_ **” Grinning and spinning, he had to hold back a giggle as the others started to gather, mainly out of curiosity, though a few in worry as well.

“_THIS IS HALLOWEEN!” _

“_This is Halloween~ _” 

“**_Pumpkins _ ** **scream** ** _ in the dead of night~_ **” 

Luffy laughed, actually emitting something like a scream (though it was more like a screech) at the part of the scream, half jumping at Usopp and Chopper, laughing as they jumped, screaming at the sudden loud sound as he curled the fingers of his free hand into claws, making sure to show teeth, to fake a good snap and growl at least since he couldn’t stop grinning. Beside him, Lal gave the others a mysterious and mischievous smile that wouldn’t have looked out of place on Robin.

Laughing even more as his sister started the next line, he gave a pure grin, motioning for the others to join in as he and his sister let go of their clasped hands, urging the others to join.

“_This is Halloween~ _” 

“EVERYBODY MAKE A SCENE~!” 

“**_Trick-or-treat till the neighbors gonna die of _ ** **FRIGHT!**” 

“_It’s our town~ _”

“_EVERYBODY _SCREAM!”

“**_In this town of Halloween~_ **”

Still smiling mischievously, Lal held back a giggle as Luffy suddenly dropped to the ground in anticipation of the next line, slinking along the ground not unlike that girl from one of the japanese horror movies that had been so iconic in her prior life, though it was just as creepy as his rubber body allowed him to twist his head, the wide, almost manic grin on his face not helping matters at all, as she followed after, feeling amused as he tried to make his voice all raspy and hissy at the end.

“_I’m the one hiding under your stairs~ _”

It seemed her brother wanted to mess with some of the others, as Usopp and Chopper were shaking and clinging to each other, their prior screaming and shouting falling into shivers and wide-eyed whimpers as they stared at her brother, none the wiser as she slipped away to get behind them, to enact _ her _ part.

“_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair~! _” Half-whispering into their ears from behind, she had to resist the urge to break into giggles, slipping away before they could manage to catch her as she re-joined her brother behind them.

They’d done it before, of course, though Ace and Sabo hadn’t really appreciated the ‘surprise’ and it had been a close thing as the two eldest siblings had nearly taken their heads off, or rather, _ her _ head off, considering that Luffy’s head had simply rebounded thanks to the fact that he was rubber and they’d been using their pipes, considering it was what they’d already had close on hand. 

Of course, they’d also had the advantage of the forest to run about and hide and slip around, but that was alright. Usopp was notoriously easy to scare, and while she felt sorry for poor Chopper...well, she knew she could just make it up to cotton candy lover afterwards~

In the spirit of _ Halloween _ and _ sharing _ of course!

(Her inner sadist was not showing at all, nope~)

“_This is Halloween, _ ** _this is Halloween~_ **”

“HALLOWEEN!” “Halloween~” “Halloween!” “** _HALLOWEEN~!_ **”

“_On this ship! We call home~! _” She couldn’t help but to grin as her brother picked up without her say so, changing the lines to match while musing on the irony of her own line, considering that she herself had no love for pumpkins. For some reason the trauma of her past life had stuck, causing her to feel ill whenever she tasted the orange squash.

“_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song~ _”

“_On this ship~! _”

_ “Don’t we love it now~? _ ** _ Everybody’s waiting for the next sur-PRISE!_ **”

Laughing and giggling as the the others jumped at the last shout, they couldn’t help but to continue on, slowly making their way to the others, and being careful to dodge any instinctive or purposeful attacks that might come their way if only out of surprise or reflex. 

“_ Round that corner~ _ ” she sang, popping up beside Robin with a grin that was returned with an amused giggle, especially as they both caught sight of Luffy popping out of an empty barrel. (“_Man~_”)

_ “_**_Man_ ** _ hiding in the trash can~!” _ Creeping up on Zoro right afterwards, Luffy grinned, even as the others sweat, and as they were distracted by the yell of an unpleasantly awakened swordsman, Lal slipped back behind the two most easily scared members of Luffy’s crew, ready for her moment to scream between humming along with her brother as he jumped onto their mossy-haired swordsman before running off laughing, ‘marimo’ in pursuit. “ _omething’s waiting now to POUNCE and how you-_” 

“SCREAM! _ This is Halloween~! _” 

“_RED ‘N’ BLACK!_” 

“_Slimy green~_” she half-hissed, still too amused by the screaming and chaos, as Luffy raced over to stop in front of the duo that had been startled by her shout.

“Aren’t you scared!?” He asked them, grin bright even as he laughed, ducking under a swing an arm as Zoro tried to catch him and give him a piece of his mind. Lal scattered along with him, going in a different direction, feeling playful enough to ignore her usual discomfort around Sanji to wink, though it was also distraction and cover for Luffy who was leading Zoro right towards them.

“_Well, that’s just fine~_”

“Say it once!” Lu shouted, too busy laughing to actually sing by now as he raced past.

“_Say it twice~ _ ” It only took Sanji’s ‘mellorine’s to start discomfiting her though, as she gave a slightly sheepish shrug and grin, backing away as he started to...er... _ float _...closer. Catching eye of her brother though, her grin turned mischievous again as she started running towards him, a lovestruck (and still super weird and creepy) Sanji right on her tail, though it was more of a frolicking run than a real chase.

“_Take a chance and _ ** _roll the dice!_ **” They laughed, slipping around each other and dashing in different directions as they laughingly continued, sharing a quick high five before they split. 

“**_Ride with the moon in the dead of night~_ **”

As the two other monster idiots crashed behind them and started arguing/fighting, the two laughed and met up again after taking their little ‘detour’.

“_Everybody scream~ _”

“_EVERYBODY SCREAM~! _”

“**_In our town of Halloween~!_ **”

Though they split soon after as Zoro gave up arguing to chase after Luffy again, Sanji not too far behind trying to stop Zoro from stopping _ her _ fun more specifically. Maybe she should thank him, she mused, glancing back only to make a face as she dashed off towards Brooke, even while Luffy ran towards Franky, climbing the part-robot-man until he was perched on the blue-haired perv’s shoulder. 

Neither of them wanted to risk Nami just yet...though her scream would have been _ stellar _.

“I’m the weird clown with the tear-away face!” Luffy said more than sang, grinning and laughing even as he stretched his face towards Franky before hopping off once it’d snapped back, a muscular arm just missing him as it swiped at him, tsk-ing before its owner tried to get around Franky, as he continued, switching to either side with a giggle as he finished his line. “Here in a flash~ And gone without a trace~!” he sniggered.

Beside Brook she smiled, as the other leaned towards her, seeming to play along as she said her part. “I am the ‘who’ when you call ‘who’s there~?’” she grinned, shrugging her shoulders, before pulling Brooke along with her as she dashed towards the others again. 

Admittedly, holding the literally boney fingers were a bit odd, but not the strangest she’d ever done at this point, honestly speaking. 

At least she knew where he'd been, she mused, even as Brooke stumbled after the much shorter human with a laugh.

“_I am the wind blowing through your hair~ _”

Somehow, though, the resonance of the next line that she and her brother sang, sent a shiver down many of their backs (though of course, they’d had years to perfect it, so was it really such a surprise?). The two siblings grinned, as Luffy ran towards the scaredy-two again, an unamused Nami trying to ignore them all as she read her book, sunglasses over her face as she laid back on one of the reclining seats.

“**_I am the shadow of the moon at night~_ **”

“_Filling your dreams~ _ ** _to the brim-_ **”

“_With FRIGHT! _” Luffy shouted, finally seeming to get to Nami as he ran past startling her enough to let out a shriek as he laughed, continuing to run for fear of being murdered, though the adrenaline running through his veins was just as much giddy excitement as it was fear of a certain redhead. 

Laughing, he joined Lal who’d motioned for Brooke to stay where he was as they both headed towards Usopp and Chopper who let out some rather interesting keening sounds. Most of them either ignored or watched the two as Zoro and Sanji fought while simultaneously chasing after the twins, though Nami was probably closer to killing them than the boys were, as the two half chanted and half sang, echoing quite eerily as they purposely kept their keys _ just _ off.

“_This is Halloween, _ ** _This is Halloween!_ **”

“_Halloween! _ ” “Halloween!” “Halloween~” “_Halloween! _ ** _Halloween!_ ** ” “Halloween!” “_Halloween-! _”

Luffy yelped as a fist met his head, half-whining as he rubbed the lump that had appeared after Nami had hit him, Lal having managed to get out of the way in time as she dove out of the way and scattered towards Usopp and Chopper who were too busy cowering and murmuring with their eyes shut in hopes of not being scared. (“This isn’t scary. This isn’t scary. _ This isn’t super creepy and scary! _Hiiihhh!!”)

Biting back a giggle (though there was definitely pity in there for the lump on his head -if only because he really couldn't afford to lose those brain cells, damn it!), she decided to let her brother have the next line just for pure irony. Shooting her a pout and huffing, the raven-haired teen nearly muttered his line, half-sulking even as some of the others (namely a certain moss-head) snickered.

“_Ten-der lump-lings ev-er-y-where…_”

“_Life’s not fun without a good _SCARE!” Matching her voice in softness her voice slowly rose as she crept closer to the duo and shouting the last word. She was almost impressed with how high they jumped as they split apart and started running -rather uselessly- in circles.

Snickering with her as he saw how ‘funny’ they were, Luffy caught up to his sister as they headed back towards Brooke.

“_That’s our job~ _”

“But we’re not mean!”

“_In/On _**_this_** **_ship~ on Ha-llo-ween~!!_**” Grinning sheepishly at her brother for her own mess-up, she relaxed just as quickly as her brother laughed, sending _forgiveness-and-amusement_ her way as they linked hands and ran around Brooke a few times, causing the poor skeleton to get dizzy as he tried to keep up with the two.

“_On this ship~_”

“Don’t we love it now!”

“**_Everybody’s waiting for the next sur-prise~_ **” Laughing a little as they caught their dizzily spinning Jack, they popped out, grinning at the others from either side of the skeletal musician.

“Skeleton Brooke!_ Might _ ** _catch you in the back~_ **”

“And scream like a banshee!” Lu yelled, turning his expression towards Brook who looked at him only to feel hands on his other side. (“Eee-! H-Hold on, w-wa-hait a mi-minute-!” Brooke giggled, feeling ticklish despite the fact he was, well, all bones! Skeleton Joke!)

“_Make you jump out of your _ \- _ SKIN! _” 

“**_This is Halloween!_ **”

“_Every-body _ ** _SCREAM!_ **” 

“_Won’t you please~ _”

“Make way!”

“_For this very special guy~? _” she grinned, the two of them pushing a startled and definitely surprised Brooke towards the center of the deck.

“_Our man-_” “Brooke!” “_-is King of the Pumpkin patch~ _”

“**_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King~_ ** ** Now!**”

“_This is Halloween! _ ** _This is Halloween!_ ** Halloween! _ Halloween! _ ** _Halloween! Halloween!_ **”

“_On this ship! We call home~! _”

“**_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song~_ **”

“_La la la la, Halloween! _ ** _Halloween!_ **”

“La! La! La! La! _ Halloween! _Halloween!!”

The two twins looked towards each other before breaking out into laughter and letting themselves fall onto the lawn, a very confused (but also somewhat flattered if flustered) skeleton standing in their midst, as the two scaredy-cats slowly worked up the courage to go over and ask what that whole number had been for.

Because seriously. What the _ hell _ had _ that _ all been about…?!

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard Disclaimer: "This is Halloween" and "Nightmare Before Christmas" both belong to the amazing Tim Burton.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All songs and series belong to their prospective owners. :)


End file.
